Truth or Dare
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: The dogs play a game of Truth or Dare and that leads to hilarious situations, I would like to ask the Balto community to send in Truth and Dares more info inside!
1. Info

**Chapter 1 Some Rules:**

**Authors note:**

**Good, well hello everybody this is the first time I am doing a truth or dare so I would like to ask the balto community for a little bit of help thinking about Truths and Dares.**

**I will answer a few questions that people might want to know the answer for:**

**Q: How do I send in my truth and dares?**

**A: Just send them to me in a private message**

**Q: What are the dares allowed to consist of?**

**A: Out of almost everything you can think of, but do remember that this is T-rated so dares with sexual content of some kind. I will check if the content of that dare is possible and it will not be very detailed!**

**Q: Are pairings allowed?**

**A: yes, pairings are allowed, but I would like you guys to keep it with the pairings I made so by example not KodixAshley! (For more info go the small description in this chapter!)**

**Q: Is there a maximum amount of dares and truths I am allowed to send in?**

**A: Nope no maximum send as much as you want, but try to put them into one message and not every truth and every dare in a separate message just make sure you don't spam me with other words.**

**Q: How big is the chance that my truth or dare or both will be in the story?**

**A: If your Truth/dare/both does not violate the T-rating or is just completely stupid (I don't mean it isn't allowed to be funny) then you have an guarantee that your Truth/Dare/both will be in the story.**

**Q: Are deaths allowed?**

**A: No, deaths are not allowed because I need these characters in future stories and besides who wants to kill dogs anyway they are cute and only monsters do that or people in situation that require that.**

**Q: Will my name get shown for the dare I send in?**

**A: Send me in the message if you want that your name gets told or not.**

**Characters info:**

**Balto**

**Aleu**

**Jenna**

**Dingo**

**Kodi**

**Dusty**

**Ralph**

**Kirby**

**Kiona**

**Saba**

**Dakota**

**Name: Jack**

**specie: Albino Wolfhound**

**Fur color: Currently is naked, but he had White fur**

**Eye color: Red eyes**

**Girlfriend: Aleu**

**Special relationships: Storm (Good friend), Sam (former second in command and good friend), Alexandria (sister), Vincent and Max ( leader and good friend)**

**Name: Storm**

**specie: Golden Retriever**

**Fur color: currently is naked, but he had light brown fur**

**Eye color: not mentioned**

**Girlfriend: Ashley**

**Special relationships: Jack (Good Friend), **

**Name: Hunter**

**specie: German Shepherd**

**Fur color: Completely black fur**

**Eye color: not mentioned, but has yellow eyes**

**Girlfriend: Star**

**Name: Runner**

**specie: Husky**

**Fur color: Black- White fur**

**Eye color: not mentioned, but has brown eyes**

**Girlfriend: Samantha**

**Name: Big Max**

**specie: Pyrenean Mountain dog**

**Fur color: White**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has blue eyes**

**Girlfriend: Crystal**

**Name: Prof**

**specie: Pyrenean Mastiff**

**Fur color: White with black spots**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has blue eyes**

**Girlfriend: Emely**

**Name: Sam **

**Specie: wolfhound**

**Fur color: completely black fur**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has yellow eyes**

**Girlfriend: Emerald**

**Special relationships: Jack (Sam's leader and good friend), Vincent and Max ( Sam's former right and left hands and good friends).**

**Name: Max**

**Specie: wolfhound**

**Fur color: grey with a black stripe running down his spine**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has yellow eyes**

**Girlfriend: Saba**

**Special relationship: Jack (former leader and good friend), Sam (Right hand man and good friend)**

**Name: Vincent**

**Specie: Wolfhound**

**Fur color: Brown with black spots**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has yellow eyes**

**Girlfriend: Kiona**

**Special relationship: Jack (Former leader and food friend), Sam (Left hand man and good friend)**

**Name: Bryan**

**Specie: Husky**

**Fur Color: Grey fur**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has blue eyes**

**Girlfriend: /**

**Special relationship: Lana ( His Sister)**

**Name: Lana**

**Specie: Husky**

**Fur color: Light-brown fur**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has brown eyes**

**Boyfriend: /**

**Special relatiosnhip: Bryan (her brother)**

**Name: Emerald**

**Specie: Wolf**

**Fur color: Black fur**

**Eye color: Yellow eys**

**Boyfriend: Sam**

**Special relationship: unnamed wolfpup (babysitter)**

**Name: Ashley**

**Specie: Golden Retriever**

**Fur color: Light-brown fur**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has brown eyes**

**Boyfriend: Storm**

**Name: Star**

**Specie: German Shepherd**

**Fur color: Brown with black spots**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has green eyes**

**Boyfriend: Hunter**

**Name: Samantha**

**Specie: Husky**

**Fur color: Brown-White fur**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has blue eyes**

**Boyfriend: Runner**

**Name: Crystal**

**Specie: Pyrenean Mountain dog**

**Fur color: White fur**

**Eye color: Blue eyes**

**Boyfriend: Big Max**

**Name: Emely**

**Specie: Pyrenean Mastiff**

**Fur color: White fur with black spots**

**Eye color: Not mentioned, but has blue eyes**

**Boyfriend: Prof**


	2. Let the fun begin

**Chapter 2: Let the fun begin:**

**Nome Scrapyard 1:00 P.M.:**

All the dogs were just laying around and bored to death suddenly Star said. "Come on is there nothing to do here?"

"Obviously not," Aleu answered bored.

"Shall we play a game," Kodi proposed.

"Got any ideas," Vincent asked curious.

"Running," Kodi proposed.

"Hey, remember the ones with the lung problems," Storm and Jack said.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that," Kodi stammered embarrassed that he forgot the two their temporarily condition.

"Don't sweat it," Storm said.

"Truth or dare was a fun game back in the days wasn't it Jack," Sam asked amused causing Jack to shudder at the thought. They had played the game on his bad luck day and that had led to some pretty embarrassing moments for Jack.

"Yeah was fun," He quickly said._ 'For everyone besides me,'_ He thought.

"Yeah, let's play that last time I played it there happened some rather amusing things," Alexandria said while amusingly eying Jack remembering her brother misfortune that day. Jack just rolled his eyes in annoyance to the fact that his little sister hadn't forgot his misfortune from that day.

Everyone was enthusiastic about the game everyone minus Jack because he knew his bad luck day was over four days again and he really didn't want all his new friends to see what the universe was going to do with him this year, but he knew that he couldn't back out and besides he was bored to death and if he wasn't chosen that specific day it could perhaps work out just fine.

"Jack your in too," Aleu asked him with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I am in," He answered.

"Good then let's start this game," Hunter said.

"Yeah, who is the first to dare someone?" Runner asked..

"Oh, I want to dare someone," Kodi said.

"Okay, who do you want to dare," Jenna asked.

"No, let's make it a secret truth and dare thing so that by example if we prank someone that the one who gets pranked doesn't know it," Saba said.

"Okay, in that case Max and Dingo come with me then Dingo can check if Max executes the dare yes or no.

The three dogs went over to a little bit of a silent spot and Kodi said. "Okay, Max this is your dare Kiona and Aleu are always sleeping a little bit too long I want you to wake them up in a very funny manner that they will not forget quickly."

"That should be funny okay I am in just give me a bit of time to prepare everything," Max said before taking off

**scrapyard an hour later:**

Kiona and Aleu were both sleeping on the ground, but unbeknown to both of them Max was luring at them from the shadows with him he had two buckets one with yellow paint and one with pink paint He positioned himself good over the two females and then let the content of the buckets flow on the two females a loud "AAAAAAAAAH!" was heard over the entire scrapyard

All the dogs hurried themselves to the two females and when they arrived everyone minus Balto and Jenna needed to laugh with what they saw Jenna and Balto tried to cover up their laughter by putting a paw over their mouths

In front of them stood a very angry yellow Kiona and a pink Aleu.

Kodi and Dingo were unable to contain their laughter and were rolling over the floor and thought in themself. _'Max you did it!'_

Kiona and Aleu looked angry and yelled. "Kodi, Dingo! You two got something to do with this don't you?"

"We didn't do this," Dingo said.

_'At least not directly,'_ Kodi thought.

Jack then suddenly arrived and saw Aleu painted pink and asked. "Aleu, you got a new look?"

The next moment Aleu was chasing Jack through the entire scrapyard. "I think he better had shut his mouth," Balto whispered in Jenna's ear who nodded in agreement.

After a little while Aleu came back and asked. "Can I go next for giving a dare?"

"Good, Dingo and Kodi could you come with me for your dare and Ashley to see if they actually did it," Aleu asked.

**Nome:**

They walked a bit in Nome and then Aleu said. "Okay, this is you guys dare you two need to hold a staring contest and with your tongues to a frozen pole."

"That's easy I beat his ass in a few seconds," Dingo said.

"Don't bet on it," Kodi said before the two put their tongue against the frozen pole that was nearby and then started looking at each other and they were doing quite good.

Dingo and Kodi were now a few minutes in the contest and none of the two seemed tired yet, but of course someone needs to lose and a minute or two later Kodi accidentally almost tripped thus breaking eye contact with Dingo.

Dingo accidentally bite on his own tongue because he wanted to say something, but his tongue was stuck to the pole.

"I won, I won and I am stuck," Dingo said. Kodi also found out he was stuck as well with his tongue.

"Wouldn't you start helping your big brothers," Dingo asked to Aleu.

"You are right come on Ashley let's help them a little bit. Unfortunately even with the girls help the boy's tongues didn't come lose.

"Okay, now we have a problem," Aleu said.

"We will get some help," Ashley said before both she and Aleu took of to the scrapyard.

Unfortunately for Dingo and Kodi the pole they had chosen was almost completely covered with snow and stopped right on mouth height so for the other dogs that stood on a distance it looked like Kodi and Dingo were playing with each other tongues.

By the time Balto and the others arrived they saw a lot of dogs sitting around Dingo and Kodi snickering at the funny sight.

However Aleu and Ashley hadn't told Balto about the bet so in his eyes the two were doing an extremely gay move.

"Kodi and Dingo a couple huh hadn't seen that one coming," Storm said. right after he said they heard a small THUD!

They saw Balto and Dusty had fallen unconscious by the thought.

"Shouldn't have said that," Hunter said while looking at the two unconscious dogs meanwhile Ashley, Aleu and Kiona were rolling on the ground while laughing. Aleu and Ashley had told Kiona what was going on when they were on the way to Nome.

"Guys, I think it would be good if you guys go back to the scrapyard I need to have a small private talk with both Kodi and Dingo," Jenna said while starting to walk towards the two dogs who were stuck with their tongues on the frozen pole.

Aleu, Ashley and Kiona stayed behind for a little bit longer than the others and saw how Jenna was started to rant against both Kodi and Dingo about how they dared to do something like that in a public place with young pups running around and how Kodi should be ashamed on himself for betraying Dusty like that.

**Scrapyard:**

The three girls went back to the scrapyard were they explained to everyone what really was going on and everyone needed to laugh at the misfortune of the two dogs.

_'Yes, it was mean what I did, but then he shouldn't have colored me pink,'_ Aleu thought. A few minutes later Balto came back. "Hey, dad where are the others," Saba asked.

"They are busy helping Kodi and Dingo from their somewhat bad position," Balto explained causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, we know that's bad frozen to a pole," Emely said.

"You guys know," Balto asked confused everyone pointed at Ashley and Aleu. The two girls explained what happened and Bato just said. "Sometimes I ask myself what I need to do with you guys, but it was a good prank!"

An half hour later Kodi, Dingo, Jenna and Dusty came back all blushing heavy.

"Hey, brothers how did you get your tongues of the pole," Kiona asked amused.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. You two deserve such a big punishment," Dingo said angrily while looking at Ashley and Aleu.

"What did we do," Aleu asked with an innocent voice.

"Let me think uhm letting us get stuck to a pole for a long time, letting all the dogs and probably some humans too think we are gay and humiliate us above that by needing our mother and my girlfriend lick us free," Kodi said angrily.

Jenna and Dusty both started blushing heavy remembering how Jenna needed to lick Dingo's tongue free from the ice and Dusty needed to do the same thing with Kodi's tongue in front of a big mass of dogs and even some humans.

"Good, I think it perhaps would be good if we cut the dares for now," Dusty proposed.

"Good, but a few truths can't hurt

"Okay, me first," Dakota said. "Uhm Alexandria did you ever kiss somebody beside me with true passion and if not did you ever come close to doing it?"

Alexandria started blushing and said. "No I never kissed someone with real passion beside you, but I did come close once. I almost was the girlfriend of a popular Alpha called Rick in the facility.

Jack's ears twitched up at that name and he asked. "You mean the same Rick I said you shouldn't intercommunicate with?"

Alexandria started blushing heavy as her brother had indeed forbidden her to intercommunicate with him.

"Why didn't you," Emerald asked curiously.

"Because Sam over there decided to break the romantic moment by falling on top of Rick and knocking him out." Alexandria said annoyed. Sam started blushing remembering his crappy performance in spying.

"Well, I said I am sorry for crashing on top of him," Sam said.

"You never apologised to him," Alexandria said.

"And also never will," Sam exclaimed.

"I have a truth for you Sam," Alexandria said. "Did you ever spy on me for Jack," Alexandria asked.

Sam started blushing and happing for breath together with Vincent and Max and Jack's ear twitched up.

"Are you going to answer or not," Alexandria asked.

"Well, sometimes when he didn't trust that the guy would actually behave himself appropriate Jack asked a small favor from us in exchange for something else.

"How many times," Alexandria asked.

"Only a few times," Sam said.

"The truth," Alexandria sad flatly.

"Okay, every time you went on a date a Delta was following you on his orders," Sam said.

Alexandria now gave Jack an angry glare and Jack stuttered. "Ah come on Alex you know I didn't trust those Alpha's and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Are you still doing it with Dakota," Alexandria said while sending him an angry glare.

"No, no okay perhaps your first date since I got here, but since then I don't. I trust him completely," Jack said while started feeling himself uncomfortable with his sister coming so close to him. When they were face to face she said. "Good, but I better never find out you do it again or god help you."

Then she nuzzled herself back against Dakota leaving a stunned Jack behind. "Damn, that was creepy," Jack muttered.

The dogs decided to call it a day and everyone nuzzled themselves close to their love. Jack nuzzled himself next to Aleu and said. "Good night Pinky,"

"Good night Baldy," Aleu said before giving him a lick on his cheek and falling asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, this was the first real chapter of the story and I hope you guys liked it. I also hope you guys send in more Dare's/Truth's or better Both. Doggie 12 has sent in the staring contest dare for that i thank him i saw it was allowed to name you so i changed the author note a little bit! Please review!**


	3. Hot matters

**Chapter 3 Hot matters:**

**Scrapyard one day later:**

"So who is going today," Emely asked curiously when everyone was laying down.

"I want to be the one telling the dare," Runner said enthusiastically.

"Okay, so what is the dare," Samantha asked her boyfriend.

"I dare Big Max to eat something with this sauce in it," Runner said while showing everyone a bottle with the worlds hottest sauce.

"I am good with hot stuff so let's do it," Big Max said before giving Runner his food bowl.

"Runner did the sauce on the dog food and waited until Big Max ate it

"This is going to be easy," Big Max said before taking a couple of bite after he had taken a couple of bites he looked normal. "Like I said easy," Big Max said, but then he started feeling a warm feeling in his mouth and the rest of his body.

"Oh it is starting to get a little bit hot," Big Max said and a couple of seconds later it felt like his mouth.

"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Big Max screamed before he started drinking a bit only making it worse "Ah screw this," Big Max yelled before he ran away while screaming like mad.

Runner was laughing his ass off and was rolling on his back. "hahahaha, that will teach him for tricking me into thinking that someone had made my favorite food and then it turned out to be some garbage," Runner said.

"Will he be okay," Crystal asked worriedly.

"Yeah, no worries Crystal he will have a hot feeling for a little while, but it will become bearable in a few minutes or so," Runner said.

"Someone has a truth seeing that Big Max is having trouble for a little while longer," Dingo asked.

Jack prayed that it wouldn't be to him or his former Delta's as he still had some secrets his sister wasn't allowed to know and besides that his sister had made it very clear that she did not appreciate his protection always that much.

"Well, I have one for Aleu," Max said.

"Okay, what is it," Aleu asked.

"Has there ever been a thought in you mind of liking someone in your family and if so who?" Max asked.

"I like papa a lot," Aleu replied while starting to blush extremely heavy.

"Why exactly," Max continued.

"When I was a pup he always played with me and his stories were just so amazing and he was the best papa in the world," Aleu said now seeing as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I knew she liked me a lot even after she said she wanted nothing to do anymore," Balto said making Aleu wanting to sink in the ground. Balto gave her a lick on the cheek as a sign he appreciated his daughters kind words the moment was interrupted by Big Max that had come back.

He walked slowly back to the others and said. "Damn, I underestimated that sauce!"

"What did you think that the worlds hottest sauce equals a normal sauce," Runner said while laughing. Big Max started blushing as he indeed hadn't given the sauce much credit when he first saw it.

Runner had stopped laughing and came over to Big Max and said. "No worries you are not the only one that had underestimated the sauce I first didn't give the sauce much credit either so I tested it out and well I pretty much did the same thing as you did."

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I know that this chapter is rather short, but you guys know how you can make them longer sent in some truth and dares or both and the chapter will get longer in any case I want to thank Doggie 12 for sending in a truth and I hope he and some others will continue sending in some ideas. If you guys are interested I am doing a lion king/balto in collaboration with Kodiwolf321 called Trip of fear so If you are interested then you can check that one out! please review!**


	4. Laughing matters

**Chapter 4 Laughing matters:**

**Nome scrapyard:**

The dogs were preparing for another truth or dare day and this time. "Who is next to think of a truth or dare," Prof asked.

"You know I have a dare in my head," Star said.

"Okay, how does it go Star," Saba asked curiously.

"I dare Kirby and Dingo to hold a pulling competition," Star said.

"That sounds like a fun dare in opposition to a certain someone else her dare," Dingo said while giving Aleu and Ashley an angry look remembering how he and his brother got humiliated in front of the entire town dog population. This made Aleu and Ashley chuckle remembering what had happened.

"Okay, I also have a dare for Dakota, but this is a secret one," Vincent quickly said.

"Okay, and who do you choose to act as a witness," Dakota asked.

"Ralph," Vincent said before leading the two dogs to an other section of the scrapyard.

"Okay, what is the dare," Dakota asked.

"Okay, you two know that Jack and Storm have lung problems and they need to wear a respirator for that correct," Vincent asked.

"Yes, why," Both Dakota and Ralph asked.

"Well, I was thinking of giving those two a little bit of a laugh we all know that both Jack and Storm can be cranky and I thought we could give them a little bit of a laugh," Vincent said.

"How am I going to do that," Dakota asked.

"By connecting these tanks with their respirator," Vincent said while showing him two pair of small tanks.

"I will do it when they are asleep," Dakota said before the three dogs went back to the location the pulling contest would be.

Dingo and Kirby went over to a good spot unbeknown to either of them they stood on top of ice that was covered by snow.

The two both got a harness which was connected with a rope and the two started pulling. Both pulled as hard as they could, but Dingo just simply could not win from Kirby's extra weight and slowly, but surely was pulled over the diameter and lost the competition.

Kirby came over to him and said. "I won, but you put up some tough resistance there man."

"Thanks man, but you really got me there," Dingo said.

The others wanted to come over to congratulate them, but suddenly a loud crack was heard.

"What was that," Dingo asked.

The two quickly got through what it was and said. "Oh crap!" Kirby suddenly fell through the ice, but because he was still connected to Dingo. Dingo was slowly pulled in the water. "Oh come on I bathed yesterday already," Dingo said before he was pulled in the water.

The two dogs came back to the surface and looked right in the laughing faces of their family and friends. "Not funny guys," Kirby said.

"For you two not, but for us this is hilarious," Emerald said while laughing. Dusty meanwhile was rolling on her back from laughing and managed to say. "Luck is not on your side is it Dingo?"

Dingo just mumbled something inaudible and climbed back on the dry. The dogs decided it was best to perhaps rest a little bit and that was the moment that Dakota came into action. Jack and Storm slept close to each other so it was quiet easy.

He attached the two small tanks to their backs and connected it with the small tube that ran through their nose then he went back to the others who were waking up.

"Dakota what are you doing up," Jenna asked confused.

"I just executed a dare," Dakota said. The others looked confused and Dakota said. "you will see in a minute what I mean."

Long they didn't need to wait as Jack and Storm came their way and Storm said. "Hello guys," with a squeaky voice causing Jack to break out laughing. "You need to hear your voice you sound ridiculous," Jack said also with a squeaky voice while laughing making Storm break out laughing and replying. "My voice you should hear yours," Then the two broke out in an uncontrollable laughter.

The others were aw struck. They looked at the two dogs who were just in an uncontrollable laughter. "Hey, Jack what do you say if we sing a bit," Storm asked.

"Good plan," Jack replied.

"And a one and a two Christmas, Christmas time is here," Jack and Storm sang in unison with their squeaky voice before breaking out laughing again.

"I can't remember ever having such a laugh," Jack said while laughing with his squeaky voice.

"Me neither oh boy we are such idiots laughing over these things," Storm replied while laughing with his squeaky voice. The two broke out laughing again.

"And I thought that a pink Aleu and a yellow Kiona was strange," Hunter said.

"What is that on your back Storm," Jack asked with a squeaky voice while still laughing. Storm turned himself around. "Laugh gas and Helium oh boy we are so stoned," Jack said with a squeaky voice while falling on his back. "Totally," Storm said before also falling on his back and rolling from laughing.

Balto asked."Dakota did you cause them to become idiots?"

"Yeah, it was for a dare," Dakota said.

"Well I need to admit I never saw my brother ever laughing as hard as he is doing now," Alexandria said while needing to contain her laugh at the sight of her brother with his squeaky voice and his uncontrollable laughter.

"They should have given us this in the arena," Storm said still with his squeaky voice.

"Yes, that's what we missed there," Jack said while laughing.

"Why are we laughing this is horrible," Jack asked while laughing.

"Because we are completely and utterly stoned," Storm replied now the two nearly fell on each other in an attempt to not fall on the ground from the laughing.

"Are you guys okay," Balto asked concerned.

"Yeah, we will be alright when those gnomes stay the f**k of our gold," Jack replied before failing to stop laughing.

"Yeah tell them to search their own gold because this mountain is ours," Storm said before he and Jack started hugging a car wreck.

All the dogs looked awkward at the two dogs hugging the car wreck and kissing it.

"How long is this going to take before they are back normal," Jenna asked concerned.

"Give it a minute or two," Vincent said while smiling and after two minutes both Storm and Jack stopped laughing and got their normal voice back.

"That was tiresome," Storm said while trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah, it was," Jack said before the two collapsed from exhaustion and started to sleep.

"It seems that those two are going to have a good night rest," Samantha stated and the others nodded in agreement.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you guys like the chapter. The dare of the pulling contest came from Doggie 12! Next chapter will be about my oc Jack and his bad luck day so if you guys know a few things that can perhaps happen to him or have truth and dares or both that you want to see in other chapters just PM them to me! Please review!**


	5. Bad luck

**Chapter 5 Bad luck:**

**Nome Scrapyard:**

Jack slowly woke up and felt himself decently rested out. He remembered again what had happened yesterday to him and Storm. "Ugh that was a terrible experience and those gnomes just awful. I hate gnomes," Jack muttered to himself.

He looked around and saw Aleu had nestled herself next to him and Ashley had done the same with Storm. Then Jack remembered what day it was today. 'My bad luck day oh shit no one is allowed to see me get humiliated by the universe not like last time not again,' Jack thought in himself remembering that painful day.

Suddenly he felt someone giving him a lick on his cheek and saw Aleu was standing next to him. He returned the lick and asked. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes and what about you," Aleu asked.

"I slept well, but trying to smile hurts," Jack replied.

"That's normal knowing what happened to you yesterday," Aleu answered while giving him a smile. "You know I think it was good for you to laugh you don't do that very often. I think you should smile more," Aleu said.

Jack wanted to reply that he does smile, but then realises that he indeed doesn't smile very often except if Aleu is with him. "You are right smiling a bit more probably doesn't hurt I will give it a try," Jack replied.

"That's all I am asking," Aleu replied before giving him a kiss and going to the others.

"Good let's start with a dare," Kiona said.

Suddenly Nel arrived and asked. "Hey guys what are you doing?"

"We are playing Truth or Dare," Dusty replied.

"Sounds fun who is next," Nel asked.

"Someone still needs to give someone a dare," Jenna said.

"Oh I see well if you don't know one I do," Nel said.

"How does it go," Balto asked.

"Nel started whispering it in his ear. "Okay, then because you helped my son," Balto said.

"Jack I dare you to find some beef jerky for Nel," Balto said.

"Me," Jack tried to say as normal as possible trying to hide his nervousness about doing a dare on his bad luck day.

"yes, you think you can do it," Balto asked.

"Yeah, I can do it," Jack said.

"Good Storm you want to go with Jack as a witness," Balto asked.

"Sure come on Jack," Storm said and the two dogs started walking to the town.

"Not good man this is my bad luck day and I need to do a dare," jack said.

"Relax man there is no such thing as a bad luck day," Storm said.

"Let's hope," Jack replied.

The two dogs walked into Nome and saw the beef jerky standing outside the shop waiting to be brought inside. "This is our chance Storm," Jack said while starting to move towards the Beef jerky.

When he nearly got the beef jerky suddenly the snow that was laying on top of the roof of the shop suddenly fell and fell on top of Jack and Storm completely covering them. The shop keeper came back out and saw a small snow mountain laying there. "Need to find something on that blasted snow," The shopkeeper said before taking the beef jerky inside.

Jack and Storm managed to get back out the snow and Storm said. "Blasted snow!"

"plan B" Jack said.

**A little while later:**

The two dogs now stood on a roof. "Okay there is the beef jerky all we have to do is make the small jump and mission completed," Jack said making Storm nod.

It was an easy jump the dogs stood on the highest roof, but on the edges the roof was a bit lower unbeknown to them some ice had formed on the spot they would jump.

They started running until they reached the lower roof however they saw too late that there was ice so the two dogs started gliding and fell off the roof right in a trash can. "Oh come on," Jack said.

"So we got buried by snow and now we couldn't make an easy jump and landed in a trash can," Storm said.

"I am not quitting plan C," Jack said.

**Around 2:00 P.M.:**

The two dogs were looking to someone who was unloading beef jerky from a truck on a stack waiting to be brought inside. "Okay when that guy is done unloading and goes inside we strike," Jack said Storm nodded that he understood.

After five minutes the man went inside and the two dogs hurried over to the beef jerky. However the building next door was being repainted and the painted stood on a wooden lift to paint the building.

jack and Storm took a bag of beef jerky and started pulling the bag underneath the lift however suddenly a hard windflaw caused the painter to stumble backwards a little bit accidentally hitting two paint cans one with red paint and one with blue paint.

The paint cans fell down and hit Jack and Storm when the two looked up the two dogs were completely covered in paint Jack was painted red and Storm blue and the two paint cans got stuck on their head.

Jack and Storm started stumbling a bit hitting each other in the progress. "Awh," The two said in unison as they hit each others head. "Okay, follow my lead Storm," Jack said before he leaned against Storm to give the other a sense of direction. The two managed to stumble in an alley before the man came back.

He only saw one beef jerky bag a little bit further away then the other and a bit of paint in the snow. he then started unloading again.

A little while later the two dogs had managed to free themselves from the paint cans and now looked at each other. "It's worse enough I am naked and now I am blue as well," Storm exclaimed.

"Come on my eyes are already red and now the rest of my body as well," Jack exclaimed.

"Do we have a plan D," Storm asked.

"You bet we have a plan D if necessary I can come up with the entire alphabet," Jack replied. "Let's wait however until it is a little bit later so that we can easier move around unnoticed," Jack said and Storm nodded in agreement the last thing they wanted was being seen naked and painted.

**Around 7:00 P.M.:**

They had spotted a truck with beef jerky on a small bridge from which the driver was clearing a blockade the two dogs had made from big branches they had found.

"Good this is plan D you go to the side of the truck and keep an eye on the driver while I get the beef jerky," Jack said.

"Okay," Storm replied before taking in his position. Storm found a good spot. He was near the edge and he could see the driver clearing the blockade. He looked down and saw that five meters or so under him was a small river flowing unbeknown to Storm however was that he was sitting on a thick layer of snow that on his turn was laying on an small tree that was growing out of the side of the rock side.

Jack went to the back of the truck and looked at Storm who gave him the all clear sign. Jack started focusing on getting in the truck.

The tree were Storm was sitting on started to crack underneath the extra weight of Storm and Suddenly Storm fell down into the ice cold river.

Jack came back out of the truck and was busy dragging a bag of beef jerky out of it because of this he didn't notice Storm was gone and the driver was back in the truck. Jack went back on the ground with all four of his paws to rest out a little bit for the final pull that would get the bag out of the truck.

The truck driver started the truck and suddenly out of the exhaust of the truck came a huge black cloud which completely covered Jack' face before the truck took off leaving a stunned black and red jack behind looking at how the beef jerky disappeared. "F************CK!" Jack yelled, but to humans it sounded like an angry howl.

Only then Jack saw that Storm was gone. "Storm where are you," Jack yelled.

"Over here," A familiar voice replied Jack looked around and saw a soaked blue Storm walking towards him.

"You look wet," Jack stated.

"You look black," Storm stated then the two of them broke out laughing. "This is incredible the easiest dare there is and we keep on screwing it up," Storm said while laughing.

"Yes, I think it is time for plan E," Jack said.

"What is plan E," Storm asked.

**Around 8:00 P.M.:**

The two were sitting near the port and looked at the beef jerky bags that were laying in front of the barn. "This is the plan we sneak in that barn get the beef jerky and get out," Jack said.

"Sounds easy enough," Storm replied before he and Jack sneaked in the barn. They quickly got a beef jerky bag and started dragging it outside they passed by a stove suddenly a little bit of burning wood jumped out of the stove and the two dogs right on their butt making the two let out a painly howl before shaking it off.

The two looked at their butt and saw a small dot of black in the red. They didn't spend much time thinking about it and started pulling faster as the howl perhaps got some attention. Outside the two slipped and pulled the bag on a small ice slide making the bag slid over the frozen water towards an opening in the ice. "The hell you are," Jack and Storm said in unison while trying to reach the bag before it fell into the water.

Jack and Storm managed to reach the bag just in time to prevent it from falling into the water and started pulling it towards the land. "We did it Storm haha the universe didn't got me this year," Jack said happily.

"Yeah we beat the universe," Storm said. However just as they stepped over some rocks the two slipped and fell with their crown jewels right on top of the rocks. Their screams were once of such pain and hate that pups and human babies started crying for their parents and adult humans and dogs started to ask themselves what kind of monsters could produce such unnatural sounds.

Meanwhile over by Jack and Storm the two dogs were laying on their backs a little bit before them was the bag of beef jerky. "Awh never have I experienced such pain," Storm managed to say.

"Neither do I," Jack managed to reply before the two just restarted groaning in pain after a few minutes the two managed to speak again.

"We are still not beaten universe," Jack said.

"Damn right we aren't,' Storm said then the two heard a cracking sound. They looked down and saw the ice they were laying on top was breaking. "Okay, I give up," Storm and Jack said in unison before they fell into the ice cold water.

**Nome scrapyard:**

"Were are they how hard can getting some beef jerky be," Balto asked.

"I am sure they will be here soon," Jenna said trying to assure Ashley and Aleu that nothing happened to Jack or Storm.

"I hope they didn't gt in trouble like with that thing that made that monstrous howl," Ashley said.

"Yeah what can produce such a sound," Aleu asked.

"I don't know honey, but I am sure it's nothing those two can't handle.

Jack and Storm were making their way over with the bag of beef jerky trough the scrapyard. They spotted Nel and went straight towards her and said. "Here is your beef jerky I hope you like it."

Nel and the others just looked aw struck at the two dogs who were now not only naked, but Storm also blue and Jack red with a black head.

"What in the name of all what is holy happened to you two," Balto finally said.

"We thought we needed a different color for the change," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Your bad luck day has once again got you didn't it," Alexandria said while needing to contain her laughing.

"By coincidence it did," Jack replied annoyed.

"Aren't you going to tell us the story," Kodi asked.

"Yeah please tell us," Everyone else said. Storm and Jack sighed and started telling the story of what had happened.

"So let me get this straight you guys got buried in snow, landed in a trash can, you tow got a paint job, Storm fell into a cold river and Jack got hit by the exhaust of a truck, the two of you butt's got burned then you landed on your crown jewels on a rock and finally the two of you went for swim in an ice cold sea is that correct," Dingo summed everything up.

The two nodded.

Dingo started laughing and said "Man and I thought I had bad luck, but you two brought bad luck to a complete new level!"

The others also laughed and Balto said. "You two had bad luck, but you two are persistent."

Aleu started nuzzling Jack and Ashley did the same thing with Storm before giving the two a kiss.

"Were did we deserve that for," Jack asked.

"For not giving up after all that," Aleu replied.

The kiss gave Jack and Storm the feeling that the hell they had been through had been worth it in the end.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I did a good job with it. I thought this would be enough bad luck for one day anyways next chapter I will resume the truths and dares that you guys send in! Please Review!**


End file.
